


heartbeats

by seasideshell



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon, Cuddling, Fluff, non-canon, roomies seungcheol and soonyoung, soonyoung always seem to be sleeping/has fallen asleep/will fall asleep in my fics...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasideshell/pseuds/seasideshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they say people who love each other have their heartbeats in sync.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol's eyes turn incredibly soft, softer, and he pulls his hand from soonyoung's nape to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbones.

 

 

he's bent over, hands on his thighs as he pants heavily, the sweat dripping down his forehead and into his eyes. it stings. soonyoung squeezes his eyes shut and small beads roll down the side of his face, a mix of frustrated tears and never-ending sweat. his shoulders feels heavy heavy heavy until a warm hand comes down on his head and slides down to his nape, settling there and the weight on his shoulders is lifted slightly, ironically. darkness gives way to light as he opens his eyes to meet with the other's. his small, beady, sharp eyes meeting big, soft, warm ones and he opens his mouth, but words are coming out from seungcheol's mouth instead.

 

"take a break."

 

it's more of a request from his dear friend and brother, less of a command from his leader but soonyoung doesn't move. seungcheol's eyes turn incredibly soft, softer, and he pulls his hand from soonyoung's nape to cup his cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbones.

 

"rest."

 

and he does. soonyoung lets his body crumbles to the floor of the practice room, hands and legs spread out, body aching against the hard plane of the floor and he closes his eyes once more. something dabs at his forehead and the rest of his face, a towel maybe, gentle, cool, careful. soonyoung almost smiles. almost. he forces his eyes open and he's met with big, soft, warm ones again. this time though, he lets his gaze travel, down the slope of seungcheol's sharp nose, on to the plush lips and lingers. linger, linger, close, open and there's a _curl_ on those lips.

 

"let's get you home."

 

soonyoung doesn't protest when seungcheol pulls him up with his monstrous strength, draping his sweaty self over his peppermint fresh, sturdy back. tired, exhausted, half-dreaming, half-sleeping, soonyoung wonders. why is seungcheol awake this late in the early morning. why is seungcheol out after his shower. why is seungcheol here. seungcheol, seungcheol, _seungcheol_.

 

"you should sleep."

 

too tired for even a yawn, he complies and it's darkness once more. silence, save for the click of the light switch, thud of the shut door, whirl of the hush breeze, and the thump of the heartbeat, heartbeats. thump. thump. thump. thump. in sync.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "didn't you go to sleep two hours ago?"
> 
>  
> 
> "i did, but i woke up and i couldn't fall back to sleep."

"hyung."

 

seungcheol hums once to show that he's listening, fingers typing away on his phone as he replies to their manager's do and don'ts for the following free day their group is going to have. he's sitting comfortably in his bed, about to head off to dreamland once he finishes his duties. the light from the screen's illuminating seungcheol's profile is too bright for the darkness surrounding his room, too bright for his exhausted eyes, yet seungcheol does nothing but strains his eyes even more.

 

"coups-hyung."

 

the voice calls for seungcheol's attention again, and this makes him look up. his eyes blur a little with the sudden transit of a bright screen to a dark room, but when his eyes settle, he's met with a tired, droopy set of almond eyes, puffed up cheeks and tousled silver hair. wordlessly, seungcheol shifts more towards his left and pats the space he has created.

 

soongyoung lifts the covers himself and climbs into the space, body relaxing as the warmth envelopes him, pressing close to the solid body by his side. he hugs his beloved bolster tighter and turns to snuggle into seungcheol, whose arms come round soonyoung's head to rest on his shoulders.

 

"didn't you go to sleep two hours ago?"

 

seungcheol sends back one last message to their manager and sets his phone away from the bed before sliding down to lie down fully by soonyoung's side, his arm now resting under soonyoung's neck.

 

"i did, but i woke up and i couldn't fall back to sleep."

 

soonyoung's voice is muffled, seungcheol can even hear a pout in his voice, but soonyoung's face is pressed into his bolster and seungcheol only laughs quietly in the silent night.

 

"are you even breathing? gosh."

 

seungcheol's body shakes and so does soonyoung's.

 

"stop moving hyung, i'm trying to sleep here."

 

and perhaps just to tease the younger, seungcheol shakes his body more, grinning widely, until soonyoung lets out a whine and _turns away_ from him. almost immediately, seungcheol stops and tugs soonyoung back by his side, his other arm coming round the younger to hold him.

 

"sorry sorry. i'll let you sleep."

 

seungcheol nuzzles into the back of soonyoung's open neck and this sends tingles down soonyoung's spine.

 

"coups-hyung, your eyelashes tickle."

 

"my _eyelashes_ tickle?"

 

seungcheol's tone is so incredulous that soonyoung lets out a giggle, then a yawn. he's really, really tired. he turns back to face seungcheol, whose wide, gentle eyes were gazing at him softly, concerned.

 

"close your eyes and rest, you'll fall asleep in no time."

 

seungcheol says with his usual assurance. there's no way for seungcheol to know for sure, but it's seungcheol, so soonyoung closes his eyes and evens out his breathing. it's seconds later that he hears a deep, soft voice humming a vaguely familiar tune, and right before soonyoung gets pulled into a deep slumber he realises that one, seungcheol's voice is really, _really_ nice and two, he wouldn't mind hearing it every night before he sleeps.

 

no, he _wants_ to hear it every night before he sleeps. 

 

 

\--

 

 

the members are up bright and early, rare for a free day, but they've decided to eat breakfast together, and the lure of mingyu's waffles and toast is just too promising to miss. only the three leaders are sleeping still, the last to be woken up as everyone knows the leaders always sleep later than any of them. it's only right to let them rest a little more.

 

"seungkwan-ah, go wake up woozi."

 

jeonghan's helping to tidy the table as he orders the three youngest, swiping his long fringe behind his ears.

 

"what? why me?!"

 

seungkwan grumbles and whines, voice too loud for the early morning. but he takes his trusted handphone along nonetheless, already scrolling through his music playlist and deciding what the morning song should be as he heads towards jihoon's room.

 

"vernon-ah, hosh?"

 

"aye aye, cap'n."

 

a mock salute and a sleepy hansol digs his hands into the hoodie's pockets, shuffling with eyes barely open towards soonyoung's room as his stomach grumbles in anticipation for mingyu's breakfast. he wonders how the leaders still manage to sleep with such a delicious smell wafting throughout the dorm.

 

"and dino-yah, coups is yours."

 

"sure thing hyung!"

 

as always, chan's bright and cheery as he bounces towards seungcheol's room, humming a happy tune at the prospect of a free day for him to relax and play with the other members.

 

it takes a few minutes, but jeonghan hears loud music and singing coming from jihoon's room, courtesy of seungkwan and minutes later, he's out with a groggy jihoon behind him, a satisfied smile plastered on his face. mingyu's almost done preparing the breakfast, with jisoo making the toast, minghao pouring the juice, junhui and wonwoo helping to serve some of the waffles onto plates and seokmin searching the kitchen for chocolate, jams and syrup. just then, hansol returns to jeonghan with a worried look on his face.

 

"hoshi-hyung's not in his room."

 

"what? he didn't slip off to the practice room in the middle of the night, did he?"

 

seokmin asks, hearing hansol's words as he comes out of the kitchen with bottles of jam and syrup in his arms. behind him trails jisoo, junhui and wonwoo, each wearing a concerned expression upon hearing hansol's words.

 

"i don't think-"

 

"hyung, hyung, hyung! come with me, you guys _have_ to see this!"

 

jeonghan's words are cut as chan enters the dining room with an excited look, voice hushed with barely contained glee and adoration that has all the members turn towards him.

 

"what is it dino?"

 

"just come!"

 

chan gestures wildly, before leading the members towards seungcheol's room, grinning widely as he nears the door. junhui pops back into the kitchen and interrupts minghao's and mingyu's bickering, gesturing for them to drop what they're doing and follow. the two share a puzzled look, but followed nonetheless, until mingyu rushes back into the kitchen hastily to turn off the stove after minghao's reminder.

 

" _look_ at them!"

 

eleven heads pop around the door, chan's gushing at the adorable sight they are seeing and there goes a collective ' _awwww_ ' as the members file into the room to surround seungcheol's bed.

 

"so. cute."

 

soonyoung's snuggled right into seungcheol's chest, his silver hair fanned out on the pillow, bolster discarded to the end of the bed, forgotten as soonyoung finds comfort in seungcheol's embrace. seungcheol's right arm is still under soonyoung's neck, while his other hand grips at the covers to secure it over their upper bodies. but the covers exposes their tangled legs as it slips off towards the bottom, and the members can't help but coo at the two who are cuddling.

 

"i need my phone! pictures!"

 

"yes pictures!"

 

"are we going to wake them up?"

 

"no no! just leave them alone."

 

"guys, shhh! they're waking up."

 

"coups-hyung is going to get mad!"

 

"shh!"

 

"quieten down!"

 

minghao and seungkwan tries in vain to hush the members as the buzz heightens, but they all freezes when seungcheol lets out a garbled noise and opens his eyes blearily. jeonghan immediately steps forward to pat seungcheol on his head, running his fingers through the dark mob of hair as he whispers soothingly.

 

"cheol-ah, go to back to sleep. we'll leave some breakfast for the both of you so don't worry okay? we'll wake you up before noon. go back to sleep cheol-ah."

 

seungcheol blinks once, twice, long eyelashes fluttering at jeonghan before the tired boy hums and nods subconsciously, not comprehending anything other than jeonghan's words and the need to sleep. he curls sideways towards soonyoung who is sleeping soundly despite all the ruckus, resting his cheek on top of soonyoung's head as he slowly dozes off again.

 

"alright, get out and go back for breakfast."

 

jihoon commands and ushers the boys out of seungcheol's room, with jeonghan fixing the covers and tucking the two in snuggly, before exiting the room and closing the door silently behind him.

 

 

 

  
"lee seokmin, i want that picture."

 

"me too!"

 

"me three!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! (i ended up writing seventeen's dynamics too but oh wells, they're cute)
> 
> please leave comments and love~


	3. stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't go. soonyoung wants to say, but it's stuck in his throat as he holds seungcheol's gaze, ever so fond and endearing.

"stay strong, stay safe, stay precious, okay?" seungcheol cups soonyoung's cheeks with his large, rough hands, brown eyes soft and smile tender.soonyoung wills himself not to cry, not _now_ , and nods even as he feels tears welling up. seungcheol leans in then, slowly, and soonyoung's eyes flutter shut as their lips touch, one light kiss that has soonyoung oh so breathless. _don't go._ soonyoung wants to say, but it's stuck in his throat as he holds seungcheol's gaze, ever so fond and endearing. it seems as though seungcheol understands him, nonetheless, when seungcheol draws soonyoung closer into his arms and knocks their foreheads together. his eyes are closed now and soonyoung takes his time admiring the long, delicate eyelashes framing those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

 

"stay mine," seungcheol breathes out, and soonyoung breathes it in.

 

soonyoung gives a small laugh, "that's quite selfish of you, hyung." soonyoung comments lightheartedly, yet his heart's aching and beating for seungcheol to just stay, stay, _stay_ with him.

 

"i'm always selfish when it comes to you." soonyoung's heart skips a beat when seungcheol opens his eyes, his serious gaze boring deep into soonyoung and soonyoung can't help the heat rising to his cheeks nor the shivers running up his spine.

 

"okay," soonyoung whispers back, and falls into seungcheol's warm embrace one last time, committing the way seungcheol wraps his arms around his smaller frame, the way seungcheol nuzzles into his hair to memory.

 

 

\--

 

 

when seungcheol returns, the sense of maturity and gentleness even stronger than ever, it feels foreign, distant. it happens, when one has missed out on a large part of the other's life, it makes them wonder, insecure on whether there's still a place for them in the other's heart at all. they did chat a little, customary small talks that shouldn't have a place in their conversations. and even if soonyoung adores hearing seungcheol's smooth voice clearly without the static through video calls, he absolutely _abhors_ that small distance between the two of them. he has spent three years a million metres away from seungcheol, yet soonyoung just can't bring himself to close that small distance.

 

the chats dissolve into silence a while later, the weight of the three-year absence still not fully dissolved, both avoiding eye-contact with the other despite both of them _desperately_ want to return to how they were before.

 

"soonyoung-ah, do you remember-" seungcheol's the one to break the silence, voice cracking as his lips tremble just the slightest tremor. he's about to continue, gathering his courage to ask his question again when soonyoung cuts in.

 

of course he remembers, "stay yours, right hyung?"

 

and seungcheol breaks into tears there and then, sobbing uncontrollably and the distance between them finally disappears as soonyoung dives forward to reclaim his rightful place of being in seungcheol's arms. tears flow through too, and soonyoung wonders how such a soft-hearted man was able to survive the cruel cruel world.

 

and how _he_ was able to survive without seungcheol.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify, these chapters are not interconnected, neither are they in the same universe all the time, so it's pretty much up to your interpretation of the back stories of their relationship :)
> 
> anyways i'm back with another short piece of sooncheol, hope you'll like this, thanks for supporting! please leave comments, as always :)


	4. taking care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung wants to take care of seungcheol

"hey soonyoung, still up?" seungcheol's voice is soft as he invades soonyoung's room after a knock.

 

soonyoung's resting on his bed, sitting cross-legged and slouched over a book he has borrowed from wonwoo. he's also sneaked an lensless glasses from wonwoo's room as well, for the whole nerd-ish, studious image. his bed dips a little and soonyoung is just about to whine about how seungcheol should have showered first before coming onto his bed when he looks up to see seungcheol towelling his hair roughly.

 

soonyoung gulps. it's _incredibly_ hot.

 

"mmhm, just going to read for a while before sleeping. why have you only bathed now hyung?" soonyoung, thankfully, maintains his composure and asks as he lifts the cover of the book higher for seungcheol to get a better look at the title.

 

he's answered with a wide yawn first, before seungcheol replies properly, "the company called me back a while ago, i only just got back." soonyoung can hear the tiredness buried in seungcheol's voice and he feels guilt curling around the edges of his heart.

 

"hey, don't think too much about it, this is nothing." seungcheol pats soonyoung's head lightly, and soonyoung can only pout because as much as he is a leader himself, it's not much compared to what seungcheol has to bear for the entire group. it's a while after seungcheol pulls his hand away and soonyoung lapses into his thought that he realises that seungcheol's gaze is on him.

 

"what?" soonyoung asks, suddenly self-conscious, his free hand flying up to rest on his chubby cheeks. but seungcheol only smiles endearingly and reaches his hand out to grasp soonyoung's. "nothing, you just look real cute in these." soonyoung's heart skips a beat and he feels heat crawling up his neck.

 

but the moment is broken when seungcheol draws back quickly to release a loud sneeze that shakes seungcheol's whole body, and soonyoung's bed, with little droplets of water from his still wet hair flying out. "ah hyung!" soonyoung whines, putting the book aside and proceeds to shake his arms, getting rid of the droplets. "sorry sorry." seungcheol starts, before he catches soonyoung's eyes and breaks out into an excited rendition of super junior's 'sorry sorry' and soonyoung groans good-naturedly.

 

but seungcheol stops mid-way and collapses onto soonyoung's bed, groaning out, "i'm too tired for this." and soonyoung smiles at this, his leader is too precious.

 

"seungcheol hyung, your hair is still wet. you'll get sick if you sleep like this."

 

"mmfrgh." voice muffled as seungcheol speaks into soonyoung's bed, seungcheol then heaves himself up with much effort, a pout decorating his lips. a laugh leaves soonyoung and he gestures for seungcheol to come closer to him, leading seungcheol to sit with his back facing him. "here, let me do it for you." soonyoung's voice is soft as he takes away the towel. maybe he's just really exhausted but seungcheol is obedient. working gently and carefully, soonyoung makes it his mission to dry seungcheol's fluffy coal black hair.

 

it's silent in soonyoung's room, until seungcheol's deep voice come out as a faint whisper as though it's not meant to be heard by soonyoung. "it feels nice...to be taken care of."

 

soonyoung's heart jumps as he takes in seungcheol's words, only just realising how much seungcheol, as a leader, has to endure for them. even though the leader acts cute and sometimes childishly, he's still no doubt the leader, the hyung responsible for all twelve of them wherever they go. but seungcheol is also a maknae in his home, was a child forced to be mature too soon, still a child people should take care of.

 

"let me take care of you, hyung."

 

seungcheol chuckles a little upon hearing soonyoung's words. he mumbles an answer back, slowly slipping away from consciousness as soonyoung works his way through his hair. soonyoung hears it clearly though, heart racing and a smile gracing his lips.

 

"hyung will be in your care then."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments will be much appreciated, thank you for reading!


	5. late-night snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a hearty chuckle in the background, and it's only then that soonyoung spins around to see his house-mate standing by the door, an amused smile playing on his lips.

it's a knock that startles soonyoung out of his dreamless sleep, a trail of saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth. groggily, he swipes a hand around that area, blinking once, twice at the harsh brightness the room.

 

 _i need more sleep_ , he thinks absentmindedly.

 

his mind and senses still aren't functioning quite as well to notice another's presence, but his eyes shift and immediately focus on the _drool spot_ on his precious homework.

 

"ahhh!"

 

immediately wide awake, soonyoung screams in dismay at the unsightly stain. he grabs the papers and flips the pages, checking the extent of the damage. the ink's bled and blurred at the small area where drool meets paper. it's mostly legible, thankfully, but soonyoung can't help over-reacting. not when he's just a _teeny_ bit particular about being clean, and especially not when he's just spent the past two hours working on the paper to make it perfect. but judging from the untidy handwriting of an uncompleted sentence as his last line, soonyoung's about to spend more of the night finishing up his work.

 

there's a hearty chuckle in the background, and it's only then that soonyoung spins around to see his house-mate standing by the door, an amused smile playing on his lips.

 

"my homework's _ruined!"_ soonyoung proceeds to wail dramatically, holding up his papers and pointing at the drool spot. seungcheol's only response is to laugh again, and soonyoung pouts at that. finally shifting from his spot and moving towards him, seungcheol lifts his hand to show the plastic bags he's carrying.

 

"fuel for your midnight work~ i went out to buy these for you, best roomie ever?"

 

seungcheol sing-songs, and soonyoung lights up, the dire state of his homework momentarily forgotten. momentarily.

 

"best roomie ever, cheol-hyung," soonyoung replies laughingly, but continues with his complaints as he stretches his arm further towards seungcheol, hoping to highlight the _ugly_ spot to seungcheol, "ah, but hyung, look! look at this! my _poor_ paper-"

 

"there's nothing i can do about it soonyoung-ah. why don't you just re-write what you have?"

 

seungcheol cuts through soonyoung's whining as he sets the plastic bags on the floor, not sparing a squint at soonyoung's paper, just moving to sit cross-legged while opening up the box of chicken he's bought. it's from that particular store with the amazing sauce, a few streets down, that's open twenty-four-seven, that soonyoung likes. he gestures for soonyoung to shift to the floor with him, mouth already watering at the prospect of a delicious late-night snack.

 

"it's not like i can just _re-write_ it! it's _double-sided_!" soonyoung only replies with a huff despite following seungcheol and moving to sit opposite seungcheol. of course a person like _seungcheol_ wouldn't understand his frustrations, knowing him, if this were to happen to seungcheol, his hyung would have most likely only make a grimace, and then move along with his work.

 

"ah that's true, but i would have already completed the work since long time ago. no need to stay up late to do it, my dear soonyoung-ie." seungcheol says, smirking with a drumlet in one hand, and soonyoung almost chokes on his chicken when he realises that seungcheol _has just read his thoughts_.

 

seungcheol chortles at soonyoung's response, sliding over a bottled drink as he reaches out to take another piece of chicken. soonyoung narrows his eyes at that, all while taking a gulp from the bottle.

 

"seungcheol-hyung, are you sure this is for me? you're eating more than me." soonyoung asks, fingers quick and snatching away the piece of chicken seungcheol has already dipped with sauce. seungcheol scrunches his nose and furrows his brows indignantly in response, and soonyoung only takes a bite off the piece victoriously, chortling when seungcheol puffs out his cheeks in mock anger.

 

"yes it is. so eat up soonyoung-ah, you've got a long night ahead of you."

 

seungcheol taps soonyoung's nose, smirking. it's a belated realisation that seungcheol's _just smeared some sauce on his nose_ that makes soonyoung screech as if he's seen a cockroach in the bath. it doesn't help that seungcheol only laughs his low barking laughter in the background, refusing to pass him any napkins.

 

 _oh it's on_ , soonyoung thinks, he's _so_ going to hide all of seungcheol's protein shake mix from him tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the late late update, but here's a new chapter~ 
> 
> thanks for reading, i'd appreciate it if you guys leave comments too :)

**Author's Note:**

> my first work for the seventeen fandom, it's quite short but i hope you liked this!  
> i honestly think seungcheol and hoshi make a great pair, but they are so underrated it's a pity i can't find many fics about them...
> 
> anyways i would love to hear your thoughts about this so feel free to comment! thank you~


End file.
